


choke .

by Barafag



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad Tyler, that's it i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barafag/pseuds/Barafag
Summary: A product of my mind from when i was having a shitty night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in about 5 minutes late at night after having a horrific day so i apologise that it isn't at the best of my ability. I love making tyler sad

At first, he didn’t know what was happening. He was unaware of his surroundings and couldn’t feel anything and before he knew it he was sitting up in bed, covers pooled around his waist.

It felt like he was still asleep, still dreaming. Or was it a nightmare? Where did the line cross between those? Either way, he couldn’t wake up. He couldn’t breathe, and he tried, but his mind taunted him.   
Choke, choke, choke, try to breathe, choke more, can’t breathe.  
Choke more. Choke again.   
Too many tears. He couldn’t open his eyes because tears were going to fall and he didn’t like the feeling of fresh tears on his bare chest in the middle of the night. Or was it already morning?  
Still unaware of his surroundings. Still unable to breathe properly.  
More panic. 

Then, he felt movement beside him.  
Even more panic.  
Arms wrapping around his waist, grounding him.  
Pani-  
Realisation.

He knew what was happening. He was aware of his surroundings and was suddenly feeling everything in the room.   
He was awake, eyes finally opening only to see...darkness.  
It was the middle of the night.

Josh was there with him. Arms wrapped securely around his waist and pulling him closer, whispering soothing words into his ear. He was safe, no more panic. He could breathe.  
Stay safe, stay...as content as possible. He gripped at Josh’s arms around him, tighter than ever before. Breathing deeply, no more choking, only shallow breaths and his boyfriend’s arms around his body and blankets pooled around his waist (still) and the scent of Josh’s shampoo.

Calm, suddenly. Tears dried on his face and on Josh’s shirt, holding on for dear life.  
The sun rising, guilt forming in the pit of his stomach but deciding against voicing it at this point.

Calm, safe, okay.


End file.
